highschooldxd_axafandomcom-20200214-history
Jellal Nightwalker
Jellal Nightwalker, formerly known as Axel Gremory''' is the main male protagonist of Highschool DxD AxA. He is the eldest son of Issei Hyodou and Rias Gremory, the older brother of Ex Gremory, the nephew of Sirzechs Gremory, the cousin of Milicas Gremory and the grandson of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory. Known as the Underworld Destroyer, Jellal is one of the co-founders and a leader of Sephiroth Nightfall under the codename Epsilon Wraith. He is also a member of the Worst Generation. Appearance Jellal is a 23 year old young man of a tall height with a lean and extremely muscular build due to his immense training. He has shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. Jellal has immense resemblance to his father Issei Hyodou when Issei was in his teenage years with exact facial features albeit with significantly longer hair and a quiet demanor. When enraged, his eyes became cold and menacing. Jellal wore various different outfits such as the Robe of the Fire Rat and Presuvet's Muffler, Jellal wore a silver crucifix rosary given to him by Gabriel. As an exorcist, Jellal wore jet black priest vestments with crimson red accents. Jellal's height is 175 cm Personality Jellal is extremely docile with a quiet, introverted and reclusive personality with immense maturity since childhood. He possess unwavering will and unbreakable determination to protect those who are important to him. Having witnessed many tragedies and also personally suffered great hardships and emotional pain of losing Reshiroth, Cardia, Wakoto and Vergil who were among the most important people to him in life. Jellal became immensely calm and collected, rarely express his emotions. His experiences grants him incredible wisdom and deep understanding of people's personality and relationships, being a pragmatic realist, Jellal is disdainful of pure idealism, believeing that idealism without an understanding of reality are delusional and impractical. Traumatized forever by the deaths of Reshiroth and Cardia, the bitter torment of his powerlessness and inability to protect his two foster mothers led Jellal to developed an extremely strong thirst for power, constantly and intensively trained with immense diligence to achieve greater strength and honed his fighting skills to absolute perfection. Believeing that both power and resolve are necessary to realize one's desire, in addition to physical training, Jellal also underwent intense meditation to train his mind and willpower, developing a tremendous will that allows him to defy the worst horrors such as death to defeat enemies. As stated by Gabriel, Tiavi and Wakoto, Jellal has tremendous kindness which contributes to his immense selflessness, willing to endanger his life to help his friends and comrades. However, Jellal is completely merciless and unforgiving when roused extreme anger and hatred towards those who hurts the people he cares about. Jellal is righteous as he completely despises cruelty and wickedness and will violently assault anyone who indulges in such actions without mercy and hesitation, no matter what the consequences may be. Jellal's pragmatism and further influence by Issei Hyodou (AxA universe counterpart)'s ideology, Jellal does not seek pleasure in fighting and killing, he pragmatically disregard any code of honor and morality in battle, willing to use deception, trickery, and dirty tactics to gain any advantage over his enemies. Like his father, Jellal has tremendous sexual desires with a particular fetish for breasts, however unlike Issei, Jellal has very high level of self control due to his wisdom and belief in the importance of temperance, as he believed that letting desires growing out of control has dangerous consequences. Jellal likes to play the ocarina, he is also deeply interested in calligraphy, light novels, manga, anime as well as literature History Powers & Abilities '''Master Magician: Jellal is an outstandingly formidable master of magic due to both natural talent and enormous amount of hard magic training, honing his magic skills to uttermost perfection, eventually surpassing his foster mothers Reshiroth, Cardia and mentor Rossweisse (AxA Universe Counterpart) in terms of skills, allowing Jellal to cast high level spells and even difficult magic techniques near instantly, quickly becoming extremely skilled and masterful with any new magic spells he learnt. Jellal has incredible understanding of magic, able to invent his own spells, having developed more powerful variations of specific spells he learnt, Jellal is a diverse expert in White Magic, Devil Magic, Spirit Magic, Angel Magic and has the greatest mastery in Norse Magic and Ninja Magic. Jellal had studied in depth countless magic books and grimmores in the Mugen Tenshin Library of Magic and later Ansullivan Magic Academy, which immensely increased his knowlege of magic. * Art of Rending Wind: A powerful Ninja Magic spell, Jellal learnt from Issei which fires a concentrated beam of lightning. Jellal has completely mastered this spell, able to fire a massive beam of immense power that can caused tremendous destruction. * Teleportation: Among the Norse Magic spells Jellal learnt from Reshiroth and Rossweisse is teleportation magic, which Jellal used to freely travel around the Human world as well as the Underworld. Jellal can also used teleportstion magic to enter Heaven. * Spatial Magic: Jellal is a master in spatial magic, using it to store weapons, clothings and supplies in a pocket dimension and summon it back when needed. Jellal had also invented spatial spells to open portals for instant teleportation, disort space to generate spatial pressure to crush with tremendous force as well as create several large lines that generate space itself cutting up anything caught in its range. Jellal can combined his Spatial Magic with the Ouroborous Stone of Space to amplify its power to perform impossible feats of Spatial Manipulation * Water Magic: Jellal has some skills in water magic, he used it mostly to generate an infinite supply of water for drinking, cooking, washing and bathing. * Defense Magic: Jellal learnt to use Norse Defensive Magic from Rossweisse as well as a fellow student Sofya who is a talented master of that field. Jellal can create very strong defensive barriers to shield against powerful attacks as well as a shield of magic to protect himself and the people around him. As Jellal gain deeper knowledge of magic, he invented defensive spells that can easily defend against Balance Breakers and Counter Balance, easily produced the most powerful protection spells in battle. *'Gravity Magic:' Jellal has also became a master of Gravity Magic, his mastery is so immense he can perform tremendous feats of gravity manipulation. ** Art of Piercing Void: A top class Ninja Spell that can manipulate Gravity. Jellal has mastered this spell to the point he had invented more powerful variation of this spell. *** Piercing Void: Ascended Earth Scorching Rage: Activating the Piercing Void Magic Circle, Jellal can gravitate and rip apart parts of the terrain such as Earth and Stone up high into the air before rapidly accelerate the gravitational force causing the debris to rain down at blazing speed, Jellal can use the Ouroborous Stone of Space to amplify its range and power to destroy and bring down an artificial moon. ***'Piercing Void: Devouring Heaven Devastation': Using the Piercing Void magic, Jellal generate large amount of magical gravity and masterfully compress it into a sphere, the destructive power is immense, as the gravitational sphere generate rapid and extreme fluctations of space time which pulled the environment apart with tremendous gravitational force, it can shatter a multi layered barrier of Rossweisse enhanced by Misteltein and also finish off Fafnir. ***'Piercing Void: Nyx Burial:' A new variation of the Piercing Void spell Jellal invented, it creates a gigantic coffin shaped torrent of gravity powerful enough to atomize any target within its range, at full power it can distort space time on a scale greater than Devouring Heaven Devastation. * Illusion Magic: Jellal is skilled in illusion magic, having used it to create realistic life like illusions * Time Magic: * Spirit Magic * Holy Fire Magic **'Holy Fire Punch' Immense Strength: Through years of immense amount of extremely rigorous ongoing training since childhood. Jellal has tremendous superhuman physical strength and fortitude. His colossal physical power can lift gigantic objects, smash through the hardest defenses and counter the most powerful attacks with his bare hands. At 10 years old, Jellal was already physically strong enough to defeat High Class Devils. After five years of rigorously intensified training, Jellal's strength was immensely enhanced, able to wield hefty weapons while maintaining god speed, his strength supplements his mastery of swordsmanship, able to perform tremendously powerful slashes to cut through incredibly hard objects. Jellal could cleamly slice opened armoured tanks and Alchemy customized giant robots deployed by the Lords of Alchemy. When enhanced by the Shadow Boosted Gear, Jellal could bisect the giant sized Goddess from the right shoulder right down to the hip with Nothung and also defend immensely powerful strikes from the Goddess's gigantified Excalibur that cut through skyscrapers. Jellal's strength continued to increased with immense daily training by the age of 23, Jellal could clash equivalently with Sairaorg, defend, intercept and counter his extremely powerful physical strikes vastly enhanced by the Regulus Rey Leather Rex. Enhanced by the Shadow Boosted Gear, Jellal could block all of Airi's attacks in her Golden Dragon Armour with refined brute force, completely crushed Rossweisse's Mistilteinn enhanced Defense Magic. The power Jellal applied into his sword swings can generate immensely powerful compressed air slashes with massive range that can even bifurcate Rias Gremory's Extinguished Star in half. Immense Speed: Due to his training, Jellal's speed and reflexes are of the greatest caliber, able to sprint immense distances, keeping up with multiple God Speed opponents at once, creating numerous afterimages of his movements instantly take down numerous enemies crossing his path with tremendous speed. Jellal's physical attacks are immensely fast, making it extremely difficult for countless enemies to react and evade. Jellal has supreme evasion capabilities, able to instantly evade the fastest attacks even at point blank range. In addition to defensive evasion, Jellal's lightning fast dexterity and supreme reflexes can be used to perform devaststing offensive counters in speed combat, easily fended off Airi, Zen and Shin perfectly timed combination attacks, effectively knocked away Airi and Zen while taking Shin down in a single slash all in a split second. Jellal completely parry off and countered all of the swords strikes of Ex, Yuuto and Souji Okita, swordmasters with extraoridnary god like speed and ultimately cutting them down with lightning fast slashes. Immense Senses: As a Dragon, Jellal has superhuman senses which are further honed through Senjutsu Meditation, conciously focus his senses through meticulous breath control, granting him tremendous awareness of his surroundings. Immense Durability: Jellal has tremendous superhuman durability, conditioned by years of immense training. Jellal could take on and survive extremely powerful assaults from the strongest enemies and continued fighting. Immense Stamina and Endurance Senjutsu Master: '''Jellal learnt basic Senjutsu from Reshiroth through breathing meditation to supplement his physical training. Through immense amount of self practise of Senjutsu breathing meditation as well as further training with the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, Jellal fully mastered the principles of Ki manipulation. * '''Breathing Empowerment: '''Jellal practise breathing meditation to effectively absorb almost endless air/oxygen based Ki from nature to strengthen his life force and his body as part of his Senjutsu training on a daily basis. * '''Accelerated Perception: '''By using Senjutsu to enhanced his already superhuman senses with Ki along with his unbreakable concentration, Jellal can perceived and process information and surroundings at an accelerated rate, to the point the world was moving in slow motion. * '''Touki: As a Senjutsu master, Jellal can use Touki to enhance his strength, speed, and durability. He can channel Touki into his sword to enhanced its offensive power. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Jellal is a tremendously powerful master hand to hand combatant with extremely vast knowledge in multiple forms of martials arts consist of Shito-ryu Karate, Jeet Kune Do, Tae Kwan Do, Judo, Shotokan Karate, Daito-ryu AikiJujutsu, Shaolin Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, Kalaripayattu, Tai Chi Chuan, Hung Gar, Wing Chun Kung Fu, Bagua and Xingyi Quan. Having first been strictly trained by Reshiroth in the basics of Shito-ryu Karate and Tai Chi Chuan since childhood. Supplemented with his colossal physical prowess, Senjutsu and Magic, Jellal can overpowered an entire army at once. With several years of extremely hard training, Jellal's martial arts abilities are honed to absolute perfection by the age of 23, able to single handedly fight Sairaorg and his entire peerage. Focusing on adaptability to switch between power, speed, offense, defense, evasion and counterattacks with perfect timing. Jellal's hand to hand combat prowess are superior to Issei and Airi, immensely powerful master hand to hand combatants. * '''Tenjinmon Style Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu: The pinnacle of Jellal's martial abilities is Tenjinmon Ninjutsu which he learned from the Tenjinmon Faction and was personally trained by Issei in the highest skills of Tenjinmon's teachings. Jellal's mastery of Tenjinmon Ninjutsu is so immense, Jellal became the youngest in the Clan's entire history to become a Master Ninja at age 14. Master Swordsman: Jellal is a tremendously powerful master swordsman. As a child, he could self-taught himself how to use Excalibur Rapidly, becoming highly skilled to the point he could kill various powerful monsters in the Magus Dungeon of Valefor alongside seven dwarves. After being taken in by the Church, Jellal was trained by Vasco Strada (AxA counterpart) in swordsmanship. After Vasco's death and joining the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, Jellal underwent immense training in traditional Kenjutsu and modern Kendo under the tulage of Master Ninjas Byakuya and Issei. Jellal continued to train extremely hard in swordsmanship even after becoming a Master Ninja his skills further honed through experiences in countless intense battles, eventually Jellal achieved absolute mastery of swordsmanship, able to draw out the maximum potential of powerful mystical blades such as Excalibur, Nothung, Durandal and his personalized Spirit Sword Hakuoki and sword Metal Vessels to fight and defeat the most powerful enemies, even master swordsmen of highest caliber. Jellal could fight and defeat the Genius Knight Alivar Fleurety in a sword fight. During his ambush on Deus Lucifuge, Jellal cut down numerous highly skilled and experienced High Class Devil Knights with immense ease. Jellal could fight Jade Lucifuge a Satan Class Devil and immensely skilled master swordswoman. At the age of 23, Jellal could defeat Souji Okita, Yuuto Kiba, Zen Quarta, Shin Shidou and even Ex Gremory the strongest swordsman of the Gremory clan without using his full strength. * Deflection: By carefully timing a slash, Jellal can deflect powerful long range attacks * Technique Reading: Through continous training in Kenjutsu and Kendo, Jellal developed an uncanny skill to perfectly copy and mastered a wide variety of sword techniques relying solely on observation and adapt it into his own swordsmanship. Jellal can even self taught himself Yuuto's personal swordsmanship style simply from his experiences in fighting his students Zen, Shin and Ex as well as his Dragon Knights, executing all of Yuuto's techniques with even greater power and speed than the original. Using this skill, Jellal invented a personal sword style unique to himself called Mugetsu-ryu Kendo. * Mugetsu-ryu Kendo (霧月流剣道 lit: Shrouded Moon Style Sword Way): Jellal's personal sword style, created by incorporating and adapting Yagyu Shinkage-ryu, Tennen Rishin-ryu and Kendo into Vasco Strada's teachings. Mugetsu-ryu emphasized adaptation, able to freely switch between destructive strikes of pure power to fast strikes of lightning speed for any situation. The pinnacle of his mastery of Mugetsu-ryu is shown when Jellal can instantly improvised his skills to his left hand to fight equivalently against Jade Lucifuge after she slice off his right arm, as well as fight against Yuuto and all of his Dragon Knights at the same time singlehandedly. Jellal categorized his Strong Blade swordmanship techniques emphasizing strength as Tendai Hawk while his Gentle Blade swordsmanship techniques emphasizing speed as Shingon Crane. **'Shingon Crane: Flying Swallow':Jellal sprint towards an opponent and cut them down with a lightning fast slash. **'Tendai Hawk: Vorpal Strike':A powerful thrust at high speed, generating a destructive cutting shockwave of compressed air to pierce an opponent. **'Shingon Crane: Mother's Rosario' A technique Jellal invented, a twelve consecutive thrust strike at lighting fast speed. It could counter Souji Okita's Sandanzuki and defeat him. **'Mugetsu-ryu Secret Art: Tendai Hawk: Gale Slicer': Jellal with a Touki imbued sword, perform a powerful vertical sword swing, generate a slicing air blade with immense cutting power. **'Shingon Crane: Mahayana Flash:' Jellal deliver an extremely fast one handed slash with his Touki enhanced sword. **'Tendai Hawk: Gandhara Slayer: '''Jellal sprint towards his opponent with his Touki enhanced sword and execute a one handed slash downward diagonally. It is powerful enough to chopped off Fafnir's right arm. **'Mugetsu-ryu Secret Art: Tendai Hawk: Supreme Mahayana Flash:' A more powerful version of Mahayana Flash, able to cut through the right leg of Surtr the Second in his giant form. **'Mugetsu-ryu Secret Art: Shingon Crane: Heaven Slayer:' A more powerful enhanced version of Gandhara Slayer, Jellal used Senjutsu to absorb great amount of natural ki and channeled it directly into his sword, when executed in a lightning fast slash, Jellal can cut through the hardest defense, even Issei's Diabolos Dragon God Armour. **'Shingon Crane: River Styx Slash': '''Master Tactician: '''Jellal's tremendous intellect contributes to his insight as a master planner and a unorthodox genius in devising the most clever and unique schemes and strategies. An extremely adaptive, resourceful and pragmatic tactician, able to defeat enemies in the most effective ways possible, having masterminded the collapse of the Lucifer Faction. Jellal's tactical genius is on pair with Ajuka and Falbium, possibly surpassing them in terms of unorthodox creativity and ingenuity. '''Master Marksman: '''Jellal is a great master marksman, due to his superhuman senses and supreme hand-eye coordination. His Ninjutsu training makes him a advanced master of Shurikenjutsu, able to throw shurikens with extreme speed and accuracy enough to utterly outfast modern firearms, even improvised with scalpels, knifes and broken glass to kill Alchemy modified zombies from far distances. Jellal is also an expert archer, applying Kyudo skills into his Holy Fire Magic to fire flaming arrows to precisely shoot down flying Lord of Alchemy's soldiers equipped with high mobility jet packs. Jellal's training as an Exorcist honed his marksmanship with firearms, able to wield Crimson Joker and Ombra Nera to shoot down the most powerful enemies. Jellal's marksmanship is on pair with Dante Quarta himself, only surpassed by Lute Shinra, Rushuna, Nagumo Himejima and Wodan Gremory. '''Immense Demonic Power:' Jellal has tremendously vast levels of Demonic power due to having unconciously trained his demonic powers for years via applying them into fervent training and practise in magic without realizing it. When under the influence of Outrage after the traumatizing deaths of Devil Orphans in Vergil's orphanage at the hands of Tyrannus Lucifuge, Jellal unleashed inconceivable amount of demonic powers, that utterly destroyed his surroundings. After further trained his Power of Destruction in order to kill Layla Lucifer, Jellal has significantly increased his demonic powers to the point he could clash with Tyrannus Lucifuge's King Piece enhanced demonic powers causing massive amout of shockwaves from their clashes. After devouring the Qlippoth demonized Fruits of Life and Wisdom as Arizen and being restored back, Jellal's demonic powers and abilities are permanently enhanced to transcendent scales far greater than what the King Piece is capable of, even superior to Super Devils Sirzechs and Milicas Gremory. * Power of Destruction: Jellal inherited his mother Rias Gremory's Power of Destruction, though he does'nt used it often, Jellal has tremendous mastery over it due to his extraordinary focus and visuallized imagination that was honed from practicing meditation which he applied into his Power of Destruction. Holy Sword Wielder: When Jellal stole Excalibur Rapidly, he also stole several light attribute crystals and absorb it, becoming a Holy Sword wielder. Master Chef: '''Having learnt from Reshiroth and Cardia, further honed through years of practise since childhood, Jellal is a master chef with an extremely high level of culinary skill. Even Lieselotte an extremely talented chef believed that her cooking skills are inferior to Jellal. His grandfather Zeoticus Gremory a supreme master chef was deeply impressed by Jellal's cooking talent. Jellal have inherited all of Reshiroth's self-invented recipes via Reshiroth's personalized cookbook, some of which he taught to Kyuki. '''Master Artist: Jellal is an exceptional master calligrapher, his artistic penmanship is on pair with the greatest master Shodo calligraphers of history. Master Musician: Jellal is well versed in music and is highly skilled in playing the ocarina, able to play captivating and melodious music that can attract birds such as cranes and sparrows, even Sirzechs was impressed by Jellal's musical skills. Flight Equipment Shadow Boosted Gear Blade Blacksmith Excalibur: The original Excalibur of AxA universe, Jellal's usage of Excalibur emphasized adaptation, focusing Excalibur's abilities into unique individual forms distinctively different from the seven Excalibur Fragments which he can freely switch depending on the situation. It was later badly destroyed by Lilith, but was later reforged by Nimaiya to be significantly more powerful than before, able to clash with both Durandal and Gram at the same time. * Destruction Mode: Elucidator: '''The form of a pitch black Großes Messer, a single edged long sword with a slight curve at the end with a long black hilt ,connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side, part of Elucidator's blade is attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard, overall it is a full head taller than Jellal himself. Emphasizing on Excalibur Destruction ability, Jellal can use Elucidator to perform massively powerful slashes that can reach extremely long distances, sending spiraling holy aura at a target with pinpoint precision, slicing monsters or buildings from afar. * '''Rapidly Mode: Yatagarasu: The form of a Kissaki Moroha-Zukuri style double-edged Katana with a jet-black blade, a squared gold tsuba handguard and a white tsuka hilt. Emphasizing on Excalibur Rapidly ability, Jellal can use Yatagarasu to perform his Mugetsu-ryu techniques with even greater speed while maintaining the Excalibur's sharpness and destructive power for offense, unleashing dozens of attacks in a second to the point his swordsmanship couldn’t be seen. * Mimicry Mode: Hado Ichimonji: The form of a Shobu-Zukuri style Wakizashi with a double ring shaped tsuba and a short tsuka hilt. Emphasizing on Excalibur Mimic ability, Jellal can extend Hado Ichimonji's blade to impale enemies from a distance, by incorporating both Destruction and Rapidly ability, Hado Ichimonji can extend its blade at high speed while exerting tremendous force in its extension for enhanced penetration power. Jellal can swing Hado Ichimonji while maintaining its extension across wide arcs attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. * Transparency Mode: Kirigakure: '''The form of a Tanto. Emphasizing on Excalibur Transparency, Jellal can use Kirigakure in conjunction with his Ninjutsu skills of stealth to not only turn invisible but also to completely hide his presence without any sound in his movements, allowing Jellal to perform assasinations with lethal effectiveness. * '''Ruler Mode: Testament: The form of a bladed gold scepter with a sapphire gem encircled with two silver blades. Emphasizing Excalibur Ruler ability, Testament can project Excalibur's power in the form of destructive Holy energy blasts which can be turned into homing long range attacks by controling its direction, fully subjugated living beings and by applying his magic knowledge to control equations can fully bend the laws of nature to his will such as controlling space-time. Hakuoki: Jellal's personalized Spirit Sword, it takes the form of a Shinogi-Zukuri Style Katana with a dark tsuka hilt and a black circular tsuba handguard. Sheated in a pure black lacquered Saya scabbard with dark blue flat rectangular sageo rope. Crimson Joker: Ombra Nera (Italian for'' Black Shadow'') : One of the twin handgun Satanic Arms alongside Luce Bianca which formerly belonging to Sparda Lucifuge and the masterpiece of Machiavallise Marbas the legendary Devil Gunsmith, Vergil gave Ombra Nera to Jellal as a parting gift during their childhood. It was left framed in Reshiroth's Monastry and neglected for years, until Alex, Jellal's Devil half reclaimed Ombra Nera to use it as a side weapon. After being restored back, Jellal kept Ombra Nera as a side weapon to replace Crimson Joker. Ombra Nera can rapid fire concentrated demonic energy bullets at superhuman speed faster than sound, Jellal can also channel his Power of Destruction into it to enhanced its firepower.